Ten Things
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Severus Snape selalu membenci James Potter. Salah satunya, karena James memiliki semuanya, ya—James punya segalanya. Ia memiliki semua yang tidak Severus punya. My first HP fanfiction, shonen ai, Marauders, and please be gentle :


_**Ten Things (I Hate About You)**_

_A fanfiction_

_by __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_._

_All characters belong to __J. K. Rowling_

_Beware, shonen ai, angst plot. Don't like, don't read, don't flag._

_._

_._

Severus Snape _selalu _membenci James Potter.

Terlalu banyak kesalahan dan kelakuan James yang tak henti membuat Severus muak. Ia masih ingat obsesi James untuk berada dalam rengkuhan singa tolol. Bocah berkacamata itu sendiri yang mengatakannya ketika mereka bertemu di Hogwarts Express. Severus tak habis pikir dengan orang-orang yang mementingkan kekuatan otot daripada kekuatan otak. Tidak mengerti kenapa ada bocah yang bisa begitu bangga akan sifat mereka yang pantang menyerah. Bagi Severus, orang-orang pemberani adalah para tolol yang akan mati konyol di medan perang—dan itu terbukti.

Karena itu ia bangga menjadi bagian dari Slytherin, dimana ia bisa diakui karena keenceran otaknya. Ia cerdas, Severus tahu itu. Karena itu ia benci sekali ketika James dan Sirius Black memberikannya julukan 'Snivellus' di hari pertama mereka berkenalan. Belum lagi kelakuan tolol James seperti membuatnya tergantung di udara karena mantra Levicorpus—setelah ujian OWLS di tahun kelima dan Severus tak akan pernah melupakan dendamnya karena hal itu. Marauders, mereka memanggil diri mereka. Bagi Severus, keempat bocah singa itu tak lebih dari anak-anak kurang didikan yang sama sekali tidak memiliki adat.

Severus Snape _selalu_ membenci James Potter.

Mungkin karena nilai-nilai bocah sombong itu selalu ada di atasnya. Hanya sesekali saja Severus bisa melihat namanya berada di atas nama menyebalkan itu—setidaknya di kelas ramuan. Ia muak mendengar puji-pujian yang tertuju pada James, terutama karena ia memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Bahkan ada beberapa yang menyebutnya jenius. Yang benar saja. Jenius mana yang selalu mencari celah untuk melanggar peraturan dan membuat onar? Severus benar-benar heran bagaimana cara idiot itu dan ketiga temannya yang sama tolol itu lolos dari detensi.

Sebut, apa lagi? Oh, seakan belum lengkap semua yang baik-baik, James Potter adalah pahlawan Quidditch yang terhormat. Severus benci melihat James dalam balutan seragam olahraga yang sangat populer tersebut—apalagi melihat senyum congkaknya kalau ia berhasil melewati kiper dan menjebol gawang lawan. Rasanya sepuluh poin yang James hasilkan dari hasilnya mengontrol Quaffle sama besar jasanya dengan menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman kiamat. Ya, Severus ingin sekali menghancurkan raut James yang terlalu percaya diri semata-mata karena dia kapten Quidditch dari asrama Gryffindor.

Severus Snape _selalu_ membenci James Potter.

Lepas dari seluruh rapalan yang James lakukan untuk mengerjainya, toh pada tahun keenam dirinya pula yang menjauhkan Severus dari kematian. Terkutuklah Sirius Black yang karena kesembronoannya memberi tahu Severus perihal Remus Lupin dan jalan rahasia menuju Shrieking Shack. Sifatnya yang serba ingin tahu itu pun, tanpa ia tahu, nyaris membunuhnya. Dan dari seluruh manusia yang ada di Hogwarts, Severus tidak mengerti kenapa harus James yang menyelamatkannya. Namun toh, ia yakin James melakukannya demi kepentingannya sendiri.

Dan, entah bagaimana cara James mendapatkan jubah penghilang yang konyol itu. Severus bukan satu-dua kali dikagetkan dengan keberadaan James yang tiba-tiba. Pernah suatu kali ia menyendiri di perpustakaan dengan tumpukan buku mengenai ilmu hitam dan cengiran konyol itu mendadak terpampang di depan wajahnya. Severus benci kesendiriannya diganggu, dan lebih benci lagi apabila orang yang mengganggunya benci terhadap apa yang disukainya. James selalu mengatakan kalau sihir hitam tak akan membawa keuntungan bagi penggunanya—dan Severus membentak James agar berhenti berlaku seperti anjing yang selalu membuntuti tuannya.

Severus Snape _selalu _membenci James Potter.

Karena bocah itu mengatakan ia akan berhenti mengerjainya asalkan Lily Evans mau diajak berkencan dengannya. Ya, Lily yang selalu ada di samping Severus semenjak mereka masih berusia balita. Sosok cantik berambut merah yang selalu bersama dengan Severus—lalu terpisah begitu saja ketika kata 'darah lumpur' meluncur dari bibir bocah Slytherin tersebut. Severus muak melihat James yang dapat memperoleh apa-apa yang dia inginkan dengan mudah. Termasuk Lily Evans yang terkenal sebagai Prefek dan ketua murid wanita—plus, satu-satunya gadis yang sama sekali tidak tertarik pada James dan keangkuhannya.

Bicara soal memiliki semuanya, ya—James punya segalanya. Ia memiliki semua yang tidak Severus punya. Orang tua, teman dekat, popularitas, kejeniusan, kemampuan bersosialisasi, kehebatan dalam Quidditch, gadis populer—semuanya. Seakan ingin mempertegas semua itu, entah sejak kapan Severus menyadari kalau James selalu ada di saat-saat yang tak pernah ia duga. James yang pernah membentaknya dan mengatakan kalau tak mungkin manusia bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian. Dan sampai kapanpun, Severus akan selalu mempertanyakan kenapa orang seperti James begitu memperhatikan kesendiriannya.

Severus Snape _selalu _membenci James Potter.

Tidak seperti dirinya, Slytherin yang tergabung dalam lingaran kegelapan, James adalah seorang yang diselimuti cahaya. Ia memiliki ambisi untuk mengikuti pelatihan Auror setelah ia lulus dari Hogwarts. James selalu mengumbar impiannya untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan. Tentu saja, ia memiliki orang-orang yang ia cintai untuk dilindungi. Severus tidak menanggapi ocehan James ketika itu, dan menolak ajakan James untuk menghabiskan Natal bersama di kediamannya. Orang seperti dirinya tak akan mengerti bagaimana seorang Severus kesulitan membiarkan orang lain masuk dan mengacak-acak hidupnya yang tak pernah berbagi.

Dan mungkin inilah yang paling Severus benci dari James—karena James berani mecampuri urusannya. James berhasil menyentuh hatinya. Sempat meyakinkan Severus kalau ada cahaya untuknya dan membuatnya nyaris melupakan seluruh ilmu hitam yang pernah dipelajarinya. Severus merasa seperti telanjang setiap kali berhadapan dengan James yang selalu sukses mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya. James seringkali berkata kalau ia dan Severus sebenarnya sama. Pada akhirnya merkea berdua terlibat dalam hubungan yang sama sekali tak bisa dideskripsikan. Hubungan yang, bagi Severus, didasarkan oleh kegetiran.

Severus Snape _selalu_ membenci James Potter.

Mungkin sebenarnya, Severus lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan James berhasil menguasai pikirannya. Membuatnya yang tidak tertarik akan keramaian mau berdesakan untuk menonton pertandingan Quidditch. Konyolnya, ia sempat berharap kalau Slytherin kalah saja ketika melawan Gryffindor. Severus ingin menampar wajah James yang langsung menemuinya segera setelah pertandingan selesai. Pertandingan yang berakhir dengan kekalahan bocah-bocah ular. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Severus mengizinkan James memberikan kecupan di bibirnya sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat.

James selalu menjadi orang yang ambisius dan ingin memiliki apa yang dia inginkan. Karena itu, jangan tanyakan bagaimana Severus berakhir dalam pelukan James tanpa sehelai benang pun di atas kulitnya. Sekali lagi James meminta Severus untuk ikut dengannya. Namun yang James dapatkan adalah ranjang kosong setelah ia bangun keesokan paginya. Pada akhirnya, Severus selalu menolak semua yang James berikan untuknya. Seakan dunia warna-warni yang James tawarkan selalu tertelan oleh kegelapan yang mengiringi langkah-langkah orang yang diam-diam dicintainya. Severus tetap pada jalan yang ia pilih, sebagai seorang pelahap maut.

Severus Snape _selalu _membenci James Potter.

Pertama, karena James selalu bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Kedua, karena James tak berhenti mengerjainya. Ketiga, karena James tidak menyukai ilmu hitam yang dipelajarinya. Keempat, karena James menyelamatkan hidupnya. Kelima, karena James memiliki segalanya. Keenam, karena James memperhatikan kesendiriannya. Ketujuh, karena James menawarkan cahaya pengharapan padanya. Kedelapan, karena James membuat ikatan yang rumit dengannya. Kesembilan, karena James mencintainya, dan kesepuluh—

* * *

"_Severus?"_

_Pemuda berambut hitam sebahu itu tidak menjawab. Remus Lupin yang berdiri di hadapannya seakan menahan tangis. Dan mungkin memang rasa sesak yang luar biasa mendalam sedang menguasai dirinya._

"_James dan Lily dibunuh."_

"_..."_

"_Sirius mengkhianatinya."_

* * *

_Itulah __persahabatan yang kau agung-agungkan, James. __Itulah Marauders yang tak henti-hentinya kau banggakan._

—karena James meninggalkannya.

.

.

**~Owari~**

Oke, salahkan Aicchan yang nulis kebanyakan fanfict SiriusxRemus dan saya baca sampe saya nggak tidur sama sekali buat ngetik ini. Terus apa hubungannya ama James dan Severus? Nggak ada sih, karena saya suka aja ama pair ini, muahaha. Abis hubungan mereka benci benci cinta gimanaa gitu. Btw, saya nggak pernah baca Harry Potter, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang ngaconya. Nemunya di wikia HP juga, entahlah tingkat kebenarannya seberapa. Efek kebanyakan baca doujinshi ini mah kayaknya—lirik adegan terakhir antara Severus ama Remus (orz) TAU SEMANGAT NULIS LAGI GILA, SAYA IKUTAN NANOWRIMO hiksssssssss

Karena ini fict pertama saya di fandom HP, please be gentle :|

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung

**Review membuat hariku lebih indah XD**


End file.
